Heroes of Might and Magic Complete Edition
Heroes of Might and Magic Complete Edition is a compendium published by Ubisoft Entertainment in December 2007. As of date, it is the only collection that contains all the official titles and expansion-packs in the Heroes of Might and Magic series. It doesn't contains Heroes of Might and Magic II: Desecrated Lands, the fan-made Heroes of Might and Magic III: In the Wake of Gods, or Heroes Chronicles, a series of eight games based on the Heroes of Might and Magic III engine. The included games are accompanied by extras and goodies, such as soundtracks DVDs, a faction booklet, a Heroes of Might and Magic V T-shirt or The Art of Might and Magic artbook. This collection is considered very limited, as only 20,000 boxes were released worldwide. Games The pack contains all the 12 titles and expansion officially launched in the Heroes series. Most of the games are already patched, but some of them do not come in the most recent version. The most notable example is Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East, which lacks the 3.1 patch since the collection was launched before it. Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest and Heroes of Might and Magic II: Gold Edition are reconditioned to work on modern Windows XP, Vista and 7), although some problems with the sound might occur. Heroes of Might and Magic III comes in the latest edition that includes the original game and the two expansion, Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade and Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death in one game. The user is not required to install the three titles separately, but will not be able to access a few features, such as viewing the Armageddon's Blade introductory cinematic. *''Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest'' (version 1.0) *''Heroes of Might and Magic II: Gold Edition'' *''Heroes of Might and Magic III: Complete'' (version 4.0) *''Heroes of Might and Magic IV'' **''Heroes of Might and Magic IV: The Gathering Storm'' **''Heroes of Might and Magic IV: Winds of War'' *''Heroes of Might and Magic V'' (version 1.5) **''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Hammers of Fate'' (version 2.1) **''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East'' (version 3.0) Extras In addition to the games, the Complete Edition also includes many extras. Most of them, however, related only to the games developed after Ubisoft's takeover and the subsequent scrapping of the original universe. Coming to the completion of the four game DVDs, other four DVDs are present. Three of them contain the Heroes of Might and Magic V soundtrack as composed by Rob King and Paul Anthony Romero, while the fourth is labeled as the Bonus DVD, and it contains artworks, videos and fan-made materials. These four DVDs are packed in a different case.HoMM Complete Edition Revealed at Heroes Community Additionally, a faction leaflet is present, giving statistical information about the Heroes V factions and units. It has 23 pages, and some of them have been scanned and uploaded on the official Might and Magic facebook page by community developer Noémie Verpeaux. The Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East comes with a printed version of the official game manual (not the fan-made one), which has three online codes needed to access multiplayer on Ubisoft's servers written on the back coverMultiplayer QuickStart Guide&Troubleshooting at Heroes Community. A fourth code key is provided; this one was beta key for Might and Magic: Heroes Kingdoms. The compendium also features a Pokémon style T-Shirt representing a caricaturization of a Horned overseer. The extras are bolstered by a poster. On the front, it features an artwork that was used in the original Heroes V as a splash image. On the back, it shows all the creatures from Heroes V: Tribes of the East, sorted by faction. Undoubtedly, the most valuable of the extras featured are The Art of Might and Magic and the Tarot Card game set. The first is an artbook of over 170 pages containing interviews with the game artists, developed diaries, insights in Heroes V development and merchandising, and an extensive collection of artwork, many of them not being available from other sources. The Tarot Card set includes all the major game heroes, plus detail from the best of Olivier Ledroit's designs and drawnings. It contains all the traditional Tarot trumps and therefore, can be used for divination, as well. Gallery Sources Category:Games